a kawaii day in kourindou
by shikieiki
Summary: suwako and kanako go shopping to buy some clothes for sanae!


it was about 11 am when suwako hopped tiringly into the living room of her home suddenly kanako struted in and plopped herself on the floor

"HEY HEY KANAKO SANAE NEEDS SOME NEW CLOTHES SHE KEEPS PEEING ON ALL OF THESE OLD ONES"  
"ARA ARA, suwako... WHY DON'T YOU JUST.... get off your ass and wash them..."  
"eggcuse me but BEING A MISHAKUJI-SAMA IS HARDER THAN IT LOOKS"  
"HELLO I AM A GOD TOO YOU KNOW more of one than u anyway" said kanako grumpily "ATLEAST YOU DONT HAVE TO DEAL WITH PROTECTING YOUR SNAKES ALL DAY ...that bakayaro chirdhhdks keeps freezing all my frogs" suwako pouted "she's a mid-boss ice fairy why don't you just danmaku her to death"  
"IM TOO BUSY WITH SANAE, KANAKO- SIGHHHHH" kanko stood up and patted the dirt off her clothes from an earlier fight with a daemon "FINE, FINE we'll go shopping... but i want to pick the clothes."  
"why.. do you get to pick them." suwako stared at kanako with an angry face

kanako panned up and down suwako's body and lol'd her clothes "YOU SAGGY VAGINA!!" suwako hit kanako in the ribs "do that again and i'll knock your stupid hat off."

suwako curled up into a ball on the floor crying "GOOD NIGHT IDIOT"  
"wh-wh-WHAT" kanako then screamed in suwako's ear "YOU CAN'T GO TO SLEEP WE HAVE TO GO SHOPPING"  
"HELLO I AM SLEEPING GO- what oh its daytime.. ohayo kanako-sama!!"

KANAKO THROWED SUWAKO OVER HER SHOULDER AND STARTED FLYING TOWARD THE FOREST OF MAGIC~~~ SOON THEY REACHED KOURINDOU AND STARTED TO SHOP "ahhhhhhhhhhh the fresh air of earth, nothing like it eh kanako?"  
"you're right i was starting to get dizzy from smelling your disgusting toads all the time."

suwako looked up at kanako with baby eyes "b-ba-vkv-va-aj-vjbaka-" suwako ran ahead crying kanako shruged and walked calmly into shop

suwako stood on her tippy toes trying to look over the counter "HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOO ANYONE THEREEEEEEEEEEEE KERO- keeeloooo ehehe" suwako laughed at her own joke SUDDENLY SHE WAS STARTLED BY A FABULOUS homosexual bro who is about as gay as itsuki koizumi kanako picked swacko up and put her on the counter suwako responded by slaping kanako "when you pick me up you pick me up right!!"  
kanako slapped suwako back "SHUT UP SUWAKO YOU AREN'T AN ANTIQUE DOLL"  
kanako slowly waved the store keeper and walked away to view the clothes she spanked swacko before picking her up and took her to the clothing racks suwako walked around viewing clothes trying not to cry

suwako spoted a cute pair of clothes "HEY KANAKO LOOK!!"  
kanako peered over and argued that they were ugly and pushed suwako into the clothes suddenly a window shattered

"HEY WAT UP BITCHES HIT ME W/ SOME THREAAAAAADS YEAAAAAAAAH"  
it was the one and only marisa the light glittered off the broken scattered glass all over the room "HEY RINNOSUKE SUP BRAH I JUST FLEW IN FROM HAWAII FEELS GOOD MAN"  
rinnosuke twirled fabulously over to the broken window and rubbed marisa's nose in the glass as though she were a bad dog

"OW OW RINNOSUKE STOP IT" marisa howled suwako skipped over to marisa "HEY MARISA KERO"  
"OH HEY ITS THE LIL GIRL HERSELF SUW-...uhhhhhhhhhhhh" marisa had forgotten suwako's name kanako glanced at marisa and mentally noted that every time they shopped here the crazy witch had broken the windows marisa struggled to look at kanako rinnosuke sighed and leaned on the counter fabulously

"h-hey kanako... long time no see."  
"sup crazy witch..."  
marisa leaned back a bit and scratched the back of her head nervously kanako accidentally steps on marisa's foot "EYAAAAH YOU OLD HAG YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!"  
suwako laughed and pointed at marisa "I WAS JUST THERE MINDING MY OWN BUSINESS WHEN YOU CAME AND SHOT ME YOU INSANE BITCH" kanako screamed at marisa kanako pushed suwako back down into the clothes.  
"SINCE WHEN DID I SHOOT YOU YOU POOP SNAKE"  
"I WAS THE FINAL BOSS OF LVL 5 U KNOW..." kanako stared marisa down

suwako looked up at kanako crying kanako put her foot on suwako's back b4 she could get back up SUDDENLY THE AIR RIPPED OPEN and a gmilf appears "hay sexies" yukari waved at them all "WHAT THE DICK THE FUCKING AIR JUST OPENED WHATS GOING ONNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- oh hey yukari~N"  
"DON'T ANYONE MIND ME just gapping in here too see what's goin on w/ mai waifu!!"  
yukarin casually slipped a few clothes into her ripped dimension hole marisa slowly slap fived yukari "YEAH SON DATS HOW REAL MEN SHOP"

kanako wondered wat was going on and got off of swackos back marisa turned to see a glimpse of a blue dress in the panties section marisa dashed over quickly "HEYYYYYYY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON- al....al...alice?????"  
yukari vanished and appeared by marisa "HEY WATS GOIN ON ARISU~~" said yukari daintily kanako casually slipped a babby dress down her shirt alice quickly hid the pink zebra stripped thong behind her back "ummmmmmmmmmmm, h-hey marisa, yukari, everyone..."  
"HAHHAHA WHAT YA DOIN` OVER HERE SILLY OVER THERE'S WHERE THE PARTYS AT"  
marisa pointed at rinnosuke kanako shoved lots of clothes down her shirt when rinnosuke glanced over "wat... r u doin..." suwako pointed at kanako "THEIF KERO!!!!!"  
yukari giggled

MARISA SLIPPED HER HAND AROUND ALICE'S ASS rinnosuke asked for marisa's help to punish the thief "wait nvm shes busy" he sighed marisa asked if the thief was alice "i'd be happy to punish alice!"  
rinnosuke shaked his head disapprovingly kanako slid some of the clothes down suwako's shirt "kanako stealing is bad!" suwako pouted KANAKO THEN FLEW OUT THE OPEN WINDOW WITH A SHIRT FULL OF CLOTHES, DITCHING SWACKO "KANAKO WAIT UP HEY HEY" suwako hopped fastly behind kanako "WELL THAT WAS AWKWARD HAHAHA" marisa chuckled and looked at alice "just u and me now...." yukari wrapped her arm around marisa and ignored rinnosuke and alice rinnosuke started crying into his manly hands

ALICE WALKED OFF TO HANG HERSELF B/C ITS HER BIRTHDAY AND NO ONE REMEMBERED NOPE yukari waved happily at alice as she walked out marisa turned to yukari rinnosuke hanged himself because he had so much shit stolen yukari made a face "WELL TOOTS ABOUT TIME I HIT THE SKY" said marisa as she grabbed her broom covered in glass "ABOUT TIME I HIT THE BED the sun's up and i'm still awake.." replied yukari "BYE SEXY" yukari waved "HAHA HAVE FUN YUKARIN SEE YA"  
yukari patted marisa's butt marisa farted

THE END 


End file.
